


Go gentle

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will makes a joke about something serious, and the joke's on him.





	Go gentle

”If I fuck you does that mean you will trust me?” Will asks, almost in jest.  
“Yes. It does show pure intent, especially if you are a virgin with men,” Hannibal says, smiling as if it’s a joke, but his eyes betray his lust.  
“I am. You’d be my first, a despoiler of the fair virgin.”  
“Not so innocent though.”  
“No. But the offer stands,” Will says.  
“I will take it,” Hannibal says. “I do so enjoy the novelty of being with a person I can trust.”  
“Dinner first, I assume?”Will asks.  
“Always.”  
“What, or should I say whom are we having?”  
“Miss Lounds’ former lover. She was a stalker. I am doing Freddie a favor.”  
“I see,” says Will.  
“She was rude and I have made her something very edible. “  
“Of course you have,” says Will and can’t help but smile. Hannibal’s answering expression is pleased.

*  
They make it to the bedroom after dessert; Will declines an offer of coffee. Hannibal’s lips soon hover over Will’s, his hands firm on Will’s arms. Will accepts his touch, finding it arousing but different from a woman’s. He’s aware he’s in the arms of a predator, a treacherous friend, but he’s still hard. Hannibal is all sharp angles, but his mouth is wet heat on Will’s neck now, raising goose bumps and making him harden even more.  
Will sighs and he’s aware of Hannibal’s answering hardness against his own hip, and it feels strange yet very welcome.  
He smells Hannibal’s expensive cologne and his natural scent of sweat and musk and spices, feels his arousal.  
“I want you,” Will says. “I do.”  
“I know,” Hannibal says. “I do too.”  
Hannibal’s hands find his half-hard cock and rubs it under too many layers of clothes.  
Will moans, and tells himself he’s doing this for Jack.  
Hannibal opens his belt and slides his hands inside, touching Will’s bare cock and Will hisses, eyelashes fluttering.  
“Yes,” he says and tries to find Hannibal’s cock to make him sigh. He finds it through Hannibal’s expensive pants, and starts to rub.  
He works Hannibal with his hands, trying to coordinate his shaking hands while Hannibal undoes him in a mirrored fashion.  
They are still dressed, and it only adds to the desperation of it all, fuels Will’s urgency.  
He feels himself reflect Hannibal’s desire and it’s a strong feeling, not knowing where one of them ends and the other begins.  
“My dear,” Hannibal says and works him harder.  
“I love you,” Will says and Hannibal comes undone in his hands.   
Will lets himself follow, and he’s never come harder in his life.  
“I do, “ Hannibal says as if he’s reciting a wedding vow.

**Author's Note:**

> Another dream I had recently.


End file.
